You Jump, I Jump
by girlwithimagination
Summary: Rose and Jack have both survived the Titanic, but will they live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**YOU JUMP, I JUMP**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Five months after Titanic_

"It kicking Jack, the baby is kicking!" Rose gasped excitedly, pulling Jack's beautiful hand on her stomach.

"Wow!" Jack breathed. He couldn't believe it; he was going to be a father. Even though he was only twenty, he was wracked with excitement and joy at the prospect of being a father. His little one was in there. He held his hands lovingly over Rose's bump. They had conceived this baby on the evening on which the Titanic had sank. Jack considered this to be a miracle. They were both very young, but Jack felt that they could handle it. A baby was miracle, not a mistake. Rose was very upset about the pregnancy at first, unlike Jack who was filled with excitement. Rose knew that no matter what she loved her baby, but she still felt scared as she was quite young. Jack knew Rose was only 17; he would help to raise the baby.

He knew a lot about babies for a guy. His mother had been a midwife and he had seen her help other women give birth. Jack at first thought it was disgusting, but helped his mother out and would help look after his little sister and some of the kids. Jack loved kids. Jack felt sad about his family- they had died in an automobile accident and he had never gotten over it. He thought about his family every day- he didn't have the heart or the nerve to go back to his home town of Chippewa Falls. Even though Jack had a lot of pain inside of him, he had so much to look forward to. He had Rose and the baby.

"What do you want the baby to be, a boy or a girl?" Rose enquired.

"I don't mind," Jack said softly. He didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, as long as it was healthy.

"What shall we call it?" Rose sighed. She and Jack hadn't even considered any names.

"I was thinking maybe Sylvia for a girl and Thomas for a boy," Rose said.

"Sounds good to me," Jack grinned.

Jack and Rose were so happy together. Titanic had changed their lives- in many ways. The Titanic had traumatised them, but also brought them together. Rose often had nightmares and Jack had just recovered from pneumonia. He barely survived in the icy water. He was barely alive when Rose woke him in the water. He let out a groan and Rose knew he was alive. She frantically swam over to the man with the whistle. At first they wouldn't let Jack onto the lifeboat, because they thought he was dead. With Rose's fiery temperament, she refused to get onto the boat unless they let Jack on. Jack was eternally grateful to Rose for saving his life.

Jack was on the brink of death and there was at first no hope, but a miracle happened and he defied all odds. He was mistaken for dead, because he had frozen so badly, but miraculously his body temperature had risen. He was unconscious for a week and spent a month in hospital recovering from pneumonia. He had made a full recovery and was back to his old self. Jack had a fighting spirit inside of him. "I'm a survivor," he said. He was so grateful to Rose for saving him. He loved her with all his heart and he knew he would never stop loving her. He loved her from the first moment he saw her. He wanted to spend eternity with her.

Rose and Jack had lived with Molly Brown, who become a surrogate mother, for a while, but then got their own place. It was a cheap little apartment, but it wasn't too bad and was quite comfy and the landlord seemed nice. Jack hoped that they could one day get a better place, but their apartment would do. They had a comfy bed and a roof over their heads, they didn't need anything else. They had each other. Nothing else mattered. Jack had never been in love with any of the other girls he had been with. Rose was the only girl he loved. Jack couldn't wait to marry Rose. They had set the date for August. They couldn't afford a fancy wedding, but they were in love and that was all that mattered. If Rose would have married Cal, there would have been no doubt that it would have been a lavish ceremony, but she doesn't love Cal. She shuddered when she thought about him. He wouldn't harm them now.

Rose tried on her beautiful wedding dress. It was quite loose and had been specially fitted for her pregnancy. She hated the idea of getting even bigger, but Jack loved it. She wished that they could have gotten married earlier, but they needed to save some money. The lady in the shop measuring her dress clearly showed that she disapproved of having a baby before marriage, but Rose didn't care. She was sick of tradition. Everybody talked about being all moral, but nobody actually was. Rose and Cal had had sex before marriage. Rose hated sex with Cal; she wasn't ready, but he forced her. He was rough and he made sex painful and unpleasant. He always made sure that he was on top. He would force Rose to have sex with him and he got angry whenever Rose wasn't in the mood. It didn't matter now. Rose was with Jack. He was an amazing lover and every time they had made love it was so wild and passionate, there was this deep connection intertwining them.

Rose longed to make love to Jack, but as she was pregnant it was rather difficult. She couldn't wait to have the baby so she and Jack could make love again, without worrying that they would harm the baby. Rose knew that the baby would bring them lots of happiness. She was looking forward to the rest of their life. Nothing could ever ruin their happiness….


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Have a good day darling," Rose smiled, kissing Jack.

"You too, remember to take it easy," Jack reminded her. Rose didn't want her pregnancy to hold back; what she meant to do, sit around and do nothing?

"I have too much to do," Rose sighed.

"You're not going to do anything, leave it to me. All you're going to do is lie down and rest. Molly's going to come round later with some food to save you from doing the cooking," Jack said.

"But Jack," Rose protested. She appreciated how much Jack cared for her, but she hated being unmotivated and having nothing to do. Jack just wanted Rose to enjoy her pregnancy; he didn't want her to do anything strenuous that would tire her out.

"You don't know the meaning of 'take it easy'," Jack chuckled.

"Must you always get your own way Mr Dawson?" Rose joked, wrapping her arms around him.

"You get your way most of the time," Jack grinned. Jack had never known someone so stubborn like Rose, but he loved it. He loved everything about her. God, he was so lucky to have her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he would do anything in the world for her.

Rose and Jack kissed passionately. Jack didn't want to break away, but he knew that he would be late for work. Jack wasn't too keen on his job, but the thought of Rose, always kept him going. Jack hoped to get work as an artist, but he knew he'd have to do something menial, enough to pay for food and rent. Jack worked in a car factory. It was a tedious and long job and his boss was an asshole, but Jack had made some friends. Jack was good at making friends; he had always been a sociable person who made friends easily. He missed his friends Fabrizio and Tommy terribly and he thought about them a lot. He knew that they were watching over him and he sometimes spoke to them in his head; they'd talk about the typical things lads talks about they would have a laugh. Jack would have done anything for them to be here. Jack was fed up of loosing people, first it was his beloved family and then his best friends. Jack tried to see the positive in life; he had a beautiful fiancée and a baby on the way. He just hoped that Rose was taking it easy at home. Knowing Rose she was probably on her feet, doing all the housework.

Jack wasn't far off either. Rose was fed up of lying down and after half an hour resting on the couch she decided to start on the pile of ironing. After Rose had completed the ironing, she decided to bake some cookies for Jack. Rose loved doing the simple things. She had never had the chance to do anything for herself before. She always had the maids to do everything for her, she even had people decide what wear, eat and do. Rose hated her old life, she felt so suffocated. Rose was in love with her new life, she was with the love of her life. Rose had never thought that she could love anybody so much. She thanked God everyday for bringing Jack to her and for saving him. Rose was unable to imagine her life without Jack. He was her rock. She loved her life with Jack. She didn't care one little bit that they didn't have much money. She didn't miss the money one tiny bit. She was living proof that money doesn't by happiness. She hoped that she would never have to see Cal, her mother or the other people in the upper class ever again. They were dead to her.

Rose hummed come Josephine in my flying machine, whilst she prepared the cookies. Rose had such a pretty voice. She carried on singing until she heard a doorbell. She suspected it would be Molly, but when she opened the door she wanted to scream.

"Hello sweet pea," a smug and familiar voice said creepily.

"How did you find me?" Rose shuddered.

"I had my sources," Cal smirked. "Aren't you happy to see your fiancée?"

"I'm not your fiancée anymore, Jack is now my fiancée."

"Where is the gutter rat?"

"Jack, his name is _Jack_. My life is with Jack now and we're having a baby," Rose hissed.

"How can you start a life with that tramp? He can't even afford to tie his shoes," Cal smirked. "And as for the baby, I can't believe what a little slut you are. I don't want any of the Dawson blood in my family. You'll give it up for adoption."

"How dare you!" Rose screamed. "Get out or I'll call the police."

"The police are on my side. That gutter rat stole you from me and I have the right to claim what is mine. You're coming with me; you're coming home where you belong. Your mother has been so worried about you. It's very selfish of you not to let her know you were alive."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! You can't make me," Rose yelled.

"Try me," Cal smirked. "Gentleman, I need you now!" Cal whistled. Two strong men came and grabbed Rose and lifted her. Rose tried to scream, but they covered her mouth. Rose tried to kick and punch them, but they were strong men.

"Now Cal smirked, I want you to write a little note to that gutter rat.

"I'm not going to do anything you tell me," Rose protested.

"If you don't do what I say, I'll kill that gutter rat," Cal threatening, pulling a gun out of his pocket.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rose screamed.

"Trust me I would. It your choice. You're going to have to get used to obeying me from now on. Now write what I tell you!" Cal barked. Rose was petrified. This had to be a bad dream. She hoped that she would never see Cal again; she just wanted to live her wonderful life with Jack and the baby. She didn't want Cal to hurt Jack, no matter how painful the words she was to write were. Cal dictated her to write:

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm sorry to write this, but I don't love you anymore. I'm leaving you. I'm so sorry. I've made a big mistake. I miss my old life and I realised that I belong with Cal, not with you. All along I used you, I was a foolish girl who wanted a bit of excitement, but now it's over. I'm going to put the baby up for adoption once it's born. I never wanted it. So sorry. _

_Rose_

Rose's hand trembled as she was forced to write the ugly words. Tears were streaming down her face. Rose couldn't bear it any longer, but if she didn't do it Cal would kill Jack.

"Brilliant," Cal smiled once Rose has written it. "Now gentlemen, take her to the car." The men carried her and put her in a big black car. Rose tried screaming and kicking, but they were very strong. Rose wished so badly for this be a bad dream; she tried opening and shutting her eyes, but it was no dream. Rose was shaking and she couldn't breather properly. She worried about the baby; she wouldn't let that bastard take her baby from her. Rose sobbed her eyes out. She couldn't bear to have Jack taken from her again. Rose tried to figure out how to escape from the car, but the doors were locked and the men were sitting on either side of her. She recognised them. They had worked for Cal before. Rose tried to scream, but one of the men put their hand over her mouth.

"You could behave more like a lady," Cal smirked. "Let's go gentleman. Cal grinned to himself; he had got his possession back. He would get Dawson as well. He always won, didn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Jack had had a really good day. The boss had given everyone early pay and let everyone have the afternoon off. He was looking forward to getting home to be with Rose. He stopped off at the florists and brought a bunch of red roses for Rose and the she stopped off at the bakery and brought those cakes that Rose liked. Jack felt so happy today of all days. He smiled at everyone in the street and they beamed back at him. Jack couldn't wait to get home. He hoped that Rose had taken it easy, but knowing her she probably hadn't. He chuckled to himself. Jack's excitement heightened as he opened the door, his heart always thudded when he saw Rose. He had taken him keys as he didn't want Rose to have to get up when she was resting.

"Honey I'm home!" Jack called in a posh voice. No answer.

"Rose!" Jack called. He hoped nothing had happened. He frantically checked all off the rooms, but she wasn't there. Jack suddenly spotted the note. She had probably gone shopping. If only that's what the note said. Jack read the note. He read it again. His eyes had to be deceiving him. It couldn't be true. Jack felt the room spin. No this couldn't be right. Rose wouldn't do that, would she? So, she had used him all along. She had never loved him. Jack saw the cookies in the corner and threw them across the wall. How could she? The bitch! And she was going to get rid of their child! How could she? All he had ever done was love her. Where did she go? Jack slid down on the floor and put his head in his hands and cried.

***

"Rose!" Ruth cried. "Thank God you're home. Thank you for bringing her home Cal. Why didn't you get in touch Rose?"

"You know why mother? I don't want to be here, I want to go back home to Jack and I want you to leave us alone."

"You're not going anywhere sweet pea. Why don't you make yourself at home?"

"What is that?" Ruth gasped, pointing at Rose's bump.

"Jack and I are having a baby," Rose said fiercely.

"Don't worry, we'll say it's ours and say it died at birth," Cal suggest cruelly. "And we'll organise a private adoption.

"No! You're not going anywhere near my baby, now take me back home to Jack and leave us alone!"

"You're not getting your own way anymore!" Ruth snapped. "You've already shamed yourself enough already. Thankfully Cal has restored your reputation, you should be thankful. You've had your fun with that rat, now you're home we'll be keeping a close eye on you."

"No!" Rose screamed. "You can't keep me here again my will!"

"Oh yes we can young lady."

"I love Jack and my life is with Jack and our baby."

"Not anymore it isn't," Cal snarled.

"You honestly didn't think that you would survive living with that rat, living in the edge of a gutter," Ruth laughed.

"His name is Jack! How dare you call him a rat! And you'll be surprised to know that we don't live in a gutter, we live in a reasonable apartment, OK it's not the best place, but it's good enough and we're happy!" Rose protested.

"Well you've got all of your luxury back. I brought you some nice new dresses," Ruth said.

"I don't want luxury or money, I want Jack, now let me go!" Rose wailed. "I'll do anything if you just let me go back home to Jack."

"This is your home darling. We've missed you so much. I thought you were dead Rose," Ruth wailed.

"That was the plan, because you're all dead to me," Rose snapped.

"Rose you don't mean that, that rat has probably turned you against us," Ruth said.

"Oh no, you did that yourself, a long time ago," Rose said.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about," Cal laughed. "Well we've got an important event tonight, so why don't you get ready Rose." Rose wanted to scream, but she couldn't escape, not when Cal had his henchman follow Rose's every move.

"Gentlemen take her upstairs," Cal ordered.

"This is ridiculous, just let me go Cal!" Rose pleaded.

"Come on lady, follow me upstairs," one of the men said.

"I suppose you're going to watch me get ready," Rose objected.

"We'll wait outside your room," on of the men said.

Once Rose was alone in the room, she burst into tears. This had to be a bad dream. Rose tried to open the window, but it was locked. Also it looked like a long way down and she didn't want to fall and hurt the baby. It looked like Rose just had to go with the flow, she would figure out how to escape. She just wished so badly that Jack could come and rescue her, but he thought that she had left him, broken his heart. It made her cry even harder. If only he could some how figure out it wasn't true, but it was unlikely. The thought of not seeing Jack again made her want to die, like before she met Jack. She had always resented her life. No money or luxury could ease her pain, it just made it worse. Rose's room was beautiful with white painted furniture, a fluffy white carpet, flowery white silk sheets on her four poster bed, flowery walls and a huge wardrobe full of dresses. She loathed the luxury. She loathed Cal's decadent New York home. Cal had many luxurious properties; ones in Philadelphia, New York, London and Paris. However he had wanted to settle in New York for a while.

Rose had dreaded her future with Cal. She knew life would only get worse when they were married, that's why she had wanted to jump, but Jack had saved her from that. Although the Titanic had haunted and affected Rose deeply, it had also liberated her. Jack had liberated her. Rose wanted him so badly. Maybe she could write to him, but Rose's every move was being watched. She would think of a way to escape and she would get back to Jack. First thing she would go to the police when she escaped, surely they would believe her. Rose wondered how Cal had found her. Rose knew he had always been cruel and evil, but she didn't know that he would go this far. Cal always got what he wanted, one way or another.

Ruth knocked on the door. "Rose, I want you to get ready quickly. Most of these dresses will be too small," Ruth said referring to Rose's bump.

"Why are you doing this to me mother, why can't you let me go? All I want is to be with Jack. I'm so happy with Jack, if only you could see how happy we are. Don't do this mother. Why can't you be on my side for once? All I want is Jack and the baby. Jack are getting married, come to our wedding you can be a proper grandmother," Rose pleaded. She was so desperate.

"Stop being so selfish and think about me, you know we need the money," Ruth hissed.

"Is that all you can ever think about? Is that all you care about? Me and Jack don't have much money and we're so happy. I hate Cal, especially after all that he's done. Mother money isn't everything; it's possible to be happy without it."

"You don't know what you're talking about child. Now I think that there may be a slightly looser dress. I'm so ashamed. I can't believe you're carrying that boy's child. The bump isn't very huge, you take after me, most women are quite big in their fourth/fifth month. I didn't get very big when I was expecting you. Maybe we can afford to hide it a bit, at least until after the wedding and then you'll tell everyone its Cal's."

"What wedding?" Rose gasped.

"Tonight you and Cal are going to announce that the wedding is back on!" Rose felt sick. Rose felt sick to her stomach, she wanted to vomit. She wished that the ground would swallow her up and there would be a tunnel underneath leading her back to Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Whoa slow down buddy," Jimmy said as Jack downed some more vodka. Jimmy Mason was Jack's best pal at the factory. Jimmy considered himself a bit of a lad; he was loud, cheeky and a big flirt with the girls, even though he had a fiancée, Adelaide. However he was a good lad at heart and him and Jack seemed to get on really well as Jimmy didn't take himself too seriously and was always fun to be around and up for a laugh.

Jimmy had come over to see if Jack was up for going down the pub only to find him alone in his apartment, the place trashed and Jack a drunken wreck slumped on the sofa.

Jack felt as if his heart had been ripped apart as savagely as a wild animal mauls its prey.

"What the hell, Jack, what's going on?" Jimmy said.

"She left me, the bitch fucking left me," Jack slurred, tossing the note at Jimmy.

"Damn," Jimmy said after he had read the note. "Man I'm sorry, I really don't know what to day."

"I gave her my heart, I couldn't give her money, but I gave her my heart and she broke it into a million little pieces!" Jack yelled.

"You'll get over her, apparently that chick down the pub Eliza has a thing for you, dam all the girls have a thing for you."

"I don't want Eliza, I don't want any other girl, I want Rose!"

"Dude she doesn't want you anymore, she made that perfectly clear."

"Somehow I don't believe it, she seemed so happy."

"Well she obviously wasn't, thus she wanted to go back to this rich dick, what's his name Carl?"

"Cal! But he treated her so badly; he made her want to kill herself. None of this makes sense, that's the thing."

"Whether it does or doesn't make sense she's made her feeling clear. Look man I can't leave you like this. I'm not leaving you here, you're coming back to mine."

"Look Jimmy I'm fine honestly."

"If I leave you here you'll only drink yourself stupid and I'm not letting my best buddy die of drink poisoning. Come on man," Jimmy said, pulling Jack up from the sofa. Jimmy helped to steady Jack and help him upright as he couldn't keep his balance.

"We're going to mine; I'll get Adelaide to make you some soup or stew to sober you up."

The words that Rose had left Jack was music to Adelaide's ears. Secretly Adelaide lusted after Jack. She wished that Jimmy could be like Jack. She had been with Jimmy for years, they had been childhood sweethearts but now she grew tired of him. He wasn't as kind or thoughtful or funny or good-looking as Jack. Jimmy was a good guy, but she didn't really love him.

"Oh Jack honey, what a bitch. I never liked Rose; she always had an eye on my Jimmy too," Adelaide lied. This made Jack panic more; there had never been any signs that Rose was interested in Jimmy from what Jack could see. They got on fairly well but Rose never displayed any signs that she was interested in Jimmy. Or did she? Maybe she secretly thought about Jimmy, was secretly in love with him. The thought killed Jack!

"I didn't ever get that impression; she always seemed really in love with you. This whole thing doesn't make sense, but I guess you never know what a person feels."

"It's a woman thing, I could definitely tell as a woman that she liked Jimmy," Adelaide lied. Jack felt sick at the thought of Rose liking Jimmy. On the one hand he knew that Adelaide liked to stir up a bit of drama; she was always starting arguments with other women and enjoyed her gossip. She reminded Jack of the ladies in first class on the Titanic who liked nothing more but gossip.

Adelaide was nice enough, she was pleasant to Jack, but he got a vibe about her that he never really liked. He didn't really warm to Adelaide, but she was Jimmy's girl so he didn't say anything. Rose had said that she was a bit weary of Adelaide. Jack was sure she was a nice girl, but she seemed a bit immature and petty and there was a vibe about her that told him to be weary of her.

"I'll make you something to eat, anything you want," Adelaide said. She made sure that her dress showed off her bosoms so that Jack would take a glance, but he wasn't interested. All Jack wanted was to drown his sorrow in more drink. This was one of the worst days of Jack's life; the love of his life had left him and he felt broken inside; he wished he had died in those icy waters; at least death would have been easier than the pain he was going through now. Jack has felt such deep pain twice in his life, first time when his family had perished in the accent and second the pain of heartbreak. Jack had never loved any girl like he had loved Rose. He was madly in love with her. His whole world had fell apart right before him. He wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

Adelaide was thrilled her plan was working. All thanks to Caledon Hockely. They had met completely by coincidence. Adelaide had met Cal at the housing shelter bureau where she worked. He had told her his story; he was looking for his fiancée; a girl called Rose Dewitt Bukater or known as Rose Dawson. He said he had been looking for her endlessly but couldn't find record of her whereabouts. It was believed that she had died on the Titanic, but he said he didn't believe she was dead and it was suggested that he keep trying everywhere he could to trace her. He had even resorted to asking random strangers on the street if they had seen her.

Adelaide said that she knew of Rose's whereabouts. The two met for a coffee and he told her more about Rose and how she had broken his heart by running off with another man and how he wanted her back. Adelaide said that she was in love with Jack. Cal offered Adelaide a deal; he said if she led him to Rose and told him her whereabouts, he would make sure that she'd be with Jack and they'd both get what they wanted.

Adelaide smiled to herself; she was going to get her man!


	5. Chapter 5

Rose felt sick as she entered the grand ballroom where she was due to announce that the wedding was back on. Maybe if she told everyone what kind of man Cal really was, they'd take her seriously and would call the police. Then it dawned on Rose that nobody would believe her and they'd think that she'd gone insane. She knew what happened to women who were deemed "insane." Cal was manipulative and powerful and he'd persuade everybody that it wasn't true. Rose could imagine herself screaming for help in the crowded room, begging for help, but nobody would listen to her.

Rose felt her legs shake as she entered the room. It was exquisite with its gold staircase and deep red walls and the crystal chandeliers which hung from the ceiling. The tables were covered with ivory silk tablecloths and the silver cutlery gleamed like diamonds. Rose didn't recognised few people in the room, some were the Titanic survivors from first class and some were the from the New York elite. Suddenly Rose had an idea; some of these people must know Molly Brown. She could deliver a message to Molly Brown.

"Mother may I borrow a notepad, pen and envelope?" Rose asked.

"Whatever for?" Ruth sniffed.

"I just want to give a note to Sir Bourdoign to give to his daughter; I hear his daughter is my age and it would be nice to make some friends," Rose lied.

"I knew you'd come round Rose, you belong here. I'm so pleased that you want to mix with the daughters of the elite and make new friends," Ruth smiled and carried on talking to the woman next to her. Rose hoped nobody was looking; the men Cal had hired were meant to be watching her every move, but they were by the door watching her and Cal was talking to a group of people. Rose conducted her letter.

_Dear Molly,_

_Please help me I am in grave danger. Cal and mother have found me. Please come and find me and take me home to Jack._

_Rose._

Rose folded the letter and put it in the envelop and sealed it. Rose knew that Sir Bourdoign was a friend of Molly's and he would give her the letter.

Jack awoke to a headache that felt like somebody had hit him around the head with a ton of bricks. He tried to decipher yesterday's event; it didn't seem real? Was it possible that it was just a bad dream? Jack woke up to find the letter in his hand and he knew that it wasn't a bad dream, it was reality?

"Can I make you breakfast Jack? You must be hanging, you poor boy. You did drink a lot last night," Adelaide said saucily, licking her lips. She was wearing her favourite nightdress, the one that showed off her large bust.

"No thank you, I'm fine," Jack said meekly.

"Come on you're still not moping about that bitch are you? Rose confided in me a lot; she told me that she never really loved you, that she missed her old life. You're better off without her."

"The thing is, it's not like Rose, Rose isn't like that. She seemed so happy. If she was really unhappy she would have gone back to Cal sooner. She was so unhappy with him; she wanted to commit suicide for Christ's sake!"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Adelaide snapped.

"No of course not, maybe you're right, maybe she just wasn't happy with me. I feel like my heart has been ripped out." Adelaide was growing frustrated with all this talk about Rose. When was Jack going to see that she was the woman for him?

"She said she wasn't even sure that the baby was yours; that she hoped it was Cal's so she could go back to her rich life."

"Adelaide is this really true?"

"Why would I lie, seriously? I never told you because I didn't think it would be fair to Rose and she told me not to tell." Jack nodded, he was so confused.

"I just don't get why she would do this?"

"Some women do; women can be very manipulative and they often don't know what they want. I'm not like that. I would never do what Rose did to you. You deserve better. Rose doesn't know what she's missing, if I were Rose I'd feel like the luckiest girl ever to have you."

"But you've got Jimmy, Jimmy is an amazing guy. He loves you."

"No he doesn't," Adelaide sobbed, forcing the crocodile tears from her cold cobalt eyes.

"What he's crazy about you!" Jack protested.

"No he's not, you don't know this but he hits me. Once I was pregnant with his baby and he punched me in the stomach."

"Jimmy would never do that!"

"You don't know Jimmy very well then, he acts like he's this great guy, but he isn't. He did this to me yesterday because his dinner was cold," Adelaide said showing a bruise on her skin.

"I can't believe he would do that to you! I'll kill him!"

"Don't do that, I'm scared, I'm scared he'll hurt you. Please don't say anything to him. Stay with us, it'll make me feel safe." Adelaide collapsed into Jack's arms; she felt her heart flutter when he put his protective arms around her.

"It'll be ok, I won't let him hurt you," Jack said.

"Oh thank you Jack, you're my hero." When Jack's back was turned Adelaide smiled to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly had gotten the note the next day. Good lord she gasped as she read the letter. That son of a bitch Cal. Molly knew she had to go and see Jack right away. She frantically rushed to the apartment in which Jack and Rose lived. She was surprised to find a pretty blonde woman answer the door.

"May I help you?" the blonde woman said. She seemed very full of herself. Molly wondered who on earth she was. What was Jack doing messing around with other women?

"I'm Adelaide, a friend of Jack's. I'm helping him out; he's not in a good state."

"I'm Molly Brown, a friend of Jack and Rose. I know where Rose is, she's in trouble and that note, Cal made her write it. Please tell Jack to meet me at my place as soon as he can," Molly said.

"I'll be sure to tell him that," Adelaide said. "It was nice to meet you Millie."

"It's Molly."

"That's what I said," Adelaide said smugly, shutting the door. Adelaide smiled that malicious pearly smile. She picked up the telephone and dialled Cal's number. One of Cal's messengers picked up, but Adelaide left a message. "Yes this is Adelaide Barnes calling; I'd like you to deliver a message to Caledon Hockley. I'd like him to deal with someone called Molly Brown; she knows far too much." Adelaide knew all the tricks in the book and she always got what she wanted. Her father was bandit Bill Barnes; he stole from the rich and knew how to get away with it, until that one time when he was caught and sent to prison. Before he got locked away he told Adelaide one valuable thing. He said, "Always go after what you want Princess, do what you darn well can to get it. Don't let what I've done go to waste. I got caught this time, but I should have tried damn well harder. You go after whatever it is you want and fire down anyone who gets in your goddamn way. Do me proud sweetheart." Adelaide had made a promise to her father that she'd go after what she wanted most. She had learnt how to manipulate and fool people. She knew all the tricks in the book; daddy had taught her well. Adelaide was sure going to go after Jack and nothing was going to stand in her way.

She had gone to Jack's apartment that morning as he had asked her to check in deluded hope that Rose would be back to check for any signs that she had been back. Jack couldn't bear to go to that apartment; the thought of it made him sick to his stomach. He had also gotten Adelaide to get some of his stuff. Jimmy had said he could stay with them for as long as he wanted. Jack still couldn't believe that Jimmy would ever lay a finger on a woman, he wasn't the type. Maybe Adelaide really was telling the truth, why would she lie? Why would she lie about Rose had said?

Jack was still in a state; he felt numb with shock and part of him hoped it was all a bad dream or a mistake and that Rose would come back to him. To be honest he couldn't even think about Jimmy being a woman beater. Jimmy had been his usual good-spirited self when he came home from work. Adelaide warned him that in company of other people he never hit her; it was only behind closed doors. Jack's mind was in such a haze that he couldn't even think about it. He didn't want to think about it. All he could think about was his darling Rose and it was killing him inside. Jimmy had been so good to him and had done everything a good friend could do. Jack prayed that there was hope that Rose was out there and that this had all been a mistake.

Rose prayed that the note had been delivered to Molly. She had told Sir Bourdoign to give it to Molly ASAP. For the first time since her ordeal Rose had felt that there was hope. Until then Rose tried to go with the flow, which was doing whatever her mother and Cal said. Rose knew she couldn't escape as the men Cal had hired were constantly watching her. The windows were locked and the men were always waiting outside the room. Rose felt like a prisoner. She hated her mother and Cal so much for taking away from the love of her life and plotting to take her baby away. Rose sat at the dinner table with Cal and mother; she felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't bear to look either of them in the eye.

"You should eat your food sweet pea, before it goes cold," Cal said.

"I'm not hungry," Rose said coldly.

"For goodness sake Rose eat something!" Ruth snapped.

"How wonderful that you're back here with us Rose, where you belong," Cal said, placing his big forceful hand on Rose's pale delicate hand. She shivered as his hand covered hers.

"We can finally be a family again; we can pick up from where we last started off, all before this silly nonsense with Dawson. I know you were lost and confused, but this is where you belong," Cal said.

"You'll thank us for this Rose, you will. We can go back to how things were," Ruth said placing her hand on Rose's burning cheek. "I blame that boy for putting ideas into your head; you wouldn't have lasted one minute in the gutter. We did this because we love you; you're so young Rose, you don't know what's best for you." Rose was speechless; she wanted to scream and lash out at Cal and her mother like a wild animal.

"I suppose you're right," Rose said meekly; she was going with the flow.

"Don't look so down Rose, you're here where you belong. You're my property now," Cal said. Rose had never felt so powerless; Cal had always referred to her as his property.

"As my wife to be, you will be taking lessons in how to be a good wife as you failed the last time," Cal said patronisingly, stroking Rose's hair. He whispered in her ear, "no one can ever take you away from me again, you're all mine."

"This is what love really is Rose, can't you see?" Ruth smiled fondly. "You'll thank us for this."

"Now why don't you be a good wife and eat your food," Cal said forcefully.

"Mr Hockley, I have a message for you," one of Cal's messengers said, entering the room.

"I'll be right back ladies," Cal said exiting the room.

"Now Rose I don't want you messing this up again, do you hear?" Ruth hissed. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again. You will be a good wife to Cal and you will honour him the way a wife is meant to honour her husband. You've made enough of a fool of me. Do you know what the other ladies had to say about your dalliance with a beggar boy?"

"No and I don't care," Rose said impertinently.

"Well start caring young lady. I am your mother and I am doing what is best for you, you're too young to know what you want. You will thank me one day, trust me. I will not allow you to mess your life up, do you hear me?"

"Yes mother," Rose sighed. She decided that there was no point of arguing with her. Anyone who could see Rose could see that she was dead behind the eyes, all the life in her had sunk together with the Titanic.


End file.
